


Rewrite History

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione spend a night talking about the ones they lost during the final battle. They decide to go back to change things for the better, relying on Hermione's arithmacy equations and dumb luck they go back in time to rewrite history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Harry, are you nuts? You can’t alter history like that!” Hermione yelled. Harry and she had been living in Sirius’ house for almost a year now. Ron had gone off to play quidditch abroad for the Cannons, Harry was working as an auror now, and Hermione owned two of her own apothecary shops; one in Hogsmead and one in Diagon Alley. And now, after years of war followed by another year of hunting down rogue Death Eaters, Hermione realized that her best friend had finally gone off the deep end.

“Look, Hermione, I have to do this.” Harry clutched the box he was holding to his chest and tried to reason with his concerned roommate.

                “You ran through the arithmacy problems and you even said that it could change the outcome of the war for the better!”

 “Yes, I know what I said, but in this case, it could be tricky, what if—”

                “Hermione, stop with the ‘what if’s’ already! I have to do this for… for him” Harry swallowed; even after all this time had passed, he still couldn’t bring himself to terms with the fact that Severus Snape was dead.  He hated the man during his childhood, but, he couldn’t repress his overwhelming sense of guilt that he had caused the man’s death.

 After much convincing, Hermione started going through the arithmacy and the necessary runes to see if it were possible for them  to go back in time and change Snape’s life. She did the work, at least to give Harry the closure that he desperately sought, but she wasn’t expecting that her research would come up with something like this. Harry’s unyielding stare broke Hermione out of her chain of thought and she gave in with a sigh.

“Alright, Harry, but, how do you expect people to go through with the plan?”

 “It’ll take lots of careful manipulation, and if we grab Snape and get him where he needs to be at the right moment, everything will turn out fine.”

                “But, Harry, if Snape isn’t there to listen at the door when Professor Trelawney tells Dumbledore the prophecy, what then? You won’t be the boy who lived.”

 “Actually, Hermione, that’s just the thing. Snape wasn’t alone when he was listening at the door. Another Death Eater was there and he was the one who prompted Snape into telling Voldemort what she said.”

 “Do you know who it was?”

 “No, I don’t. But we’ll find out, won’t we?”

 “Oh, Harry, I hope this all works out. Shit! I just realized something!”

 “What?”

 “What about Snape’s parents? What we’re trying to do isn’t exactly legal, you know?”

 “Yeah, I researched that too. Turns out Snape’s parents tried to put him up for adoption, but couldn’t for some reason. That’s why we have to time this right and meet up with Ellen Prince right as she’s giving up on the adoption idea, which was somewhere around March, almost three months after he was born.”

 “Wow, Harry, you really worked hard at this didn’t you?” Hermione asked, slightly impressed.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Harry scoffed. He smiled and picked up the box which held the time-turner. “So, Granger,” he started.  “Are you ready for one last adventure, just you and me?”

Hermione gave Harry one last scathing look before she said, “What the hell?” and picked up the sack that contained no less than thirty thousand galleons and were off.


	2. Ch1

"Man, is this a gloomy neighborhood."

"Harry!"

"We were both thinking it so I don't know why you're yelling…"

"I'm yelling because that's Professor Snape's mother over there—"

"Severus."

"What?"

"Severus, we're going to have to get used to the name anyway, because after this he won't be a professor anymore, at least not ours."

"Oh well, look Harry there she is again! We have to catch her; I think she's holding Severus."

"It's either Severus or she really wants to get that loaf of bread home safely…"

Hermione didn't hear the jibe because she was already running at breakneck speed towards Eileen Prince. Harry shook his head at her determination and took off after her. Harry being the athletic person shot past her laughing but Hermione, being a sensible girl shot a hex at Harry's legs to make him go down. Severus couldn't have gotten all of his paranoia being a spy. 

"Harry we can't just run up on her" she held up her hand to silence Harry's retort, "I was only running to not lose her I would've stopped a good distance away. Chances are, she's just as paranoid and hex-happy as her son."

"You're right, as usual. So how do we approach this? We can't just snatch the baby, throw a bag of money at her and run." 

"Look we came back at a time where she would've given Severus to anyone so let's just go up and see if we can get this done without resorting to doing anything illegal ok?"

"Yeah ok look you do the talking and I'll stand of to the side and look pretty I suppose."  
"You do that Harry." Hermione said with a laugh.

The pair walked up to Mrs. Prince and Hermione said a quiet hello.  
The woman spun around, wand out and stared at the two people who were behind her.  
"You're not from here…"

"No," Hermione said, "but a friend of ours said you were trying to give away your son, is that right?"

"Who's askin'?" she said with a growl.

"No one of importance" Hermione said.

Eileen muttered something under her breath and the two felt a wave of magic wash over them.

"So you aren't aurors, just strangers. Well you got something for me. I'm not just gonna give the brat away." 

Hermione was fighting hard not to glare at the woman but it was a battle she was slowly losing so the two knew that they had to speed this odd transaction along. That's when Harry stepped in and saved the day.

"Look we have 15 thousand galleons in this bag, you give us the baby we'll give you the money and make sure that the baby has a good home."

Eileen looked skeptical but the prospect of money made her consider it a bit further.  
"Double it and we've got a deal."

Harry smirked inwardly because hid assumption that the woman would demand more than what was offered was correct. 

"Deal" he said and handed over the bag and Hermione grabbed Severus from his mother's hands.

"Brat's name is Severus" 

Hermione wasn't listening; she was too busy staring at the little baby in her arms. She studied his nose and was shocked, it wasn't crocked at all. She supposed it got that way from being broken and left to heal on its own too many times.  
Harry watched Eileen walk away and he grabbed Hermione and they disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank my lovely beta partyghoul  
> she deserves love and a chocolate covered Tom Felton

"Merlin, Harry, I hope this works!" Hermione said as she tried to untangle her hair from Severus' unforgiving little fingers. She cooed at Severus when he started to fuss when Harry pinned a quick note to the family living at the house across the street. He slipped it in his bundle of blankets and took him so Hermione could transfigure him a basket. 

"I hope it works too ‘Mione. Okay, I’ll go run up and put him on their doorstep and we'll watch from here."

Harry took the basket containing little Severus and hightailed it over to the house. He set the basket on the doorstep and ran back across the street to where Hermione was crouching. She muttered "wingardium leviosa," and sent a rock to go hit the doorbell. The duo held their breath and waited for someone to open the door. 

~*~

"Who it i— OH! James, come here! Quick!" 

Lily Potter picked up the small struggling bundle from the top step and looked around outside for any sign of life. Seeing none, she took the baby and the basket inside. 

"Lily? What's wrong? Is the baby—um, Lily? Did you give birth and not tell me?" James asked.

"Don't be silly. He was just left on our porch, poor little guy."

"Well, we can't keep him. He might be muggle and-" James didn't even know why he was still talking. It was apparent Lily had already fallen in love with the little loaf that had been placed on their doorstep, so he was just going to have to suck it up. He had no idea how he was going to take care of the baby. He didn't look too old; about five or six months old, and Lily was already nine months pregnant with their firstborn son. 'Merlin, two babies in one home. I hope this works out for us, I can kind of understand why we should keep him, with You-Know-Who and Death Eater attacks on the rise, the world isn't safe for an orphan.' James sighed and looked at the baby and saw a piece of parchment sticking out. "Hey, Lily, there’s something in the kid's blanket."

Lily pulled out the parchment and started reading.

'Hello, 

This may come as a shock to you, but I need you to take very good care of me. My name is Severus and I lost my family to a Death Eater raid and the woman who was supposed to take me in cannot afford to. I hope you can find it in your hearts to keep me in your home and love me as you would love your own child'

"Well, that solves the mystery of whether or not he's magical. Don't you worry, little Severus," Lily cooed. “We'll take good care of you, and soon enough, you'll have yourself a little brother.”

~*~

"Hermione, did you see her? She was pregnant! That's me in there!" 

"I know, Harry, I saw. She's beautiful. Severus will be a little happier if only for a moment. But,our job is done here now and we have to go back to our own time."

"I suppose you're right, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I just hope life is better for him this go round."

"Me too, Harry, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by partyghoul

Albus Dumbledore read through the letter for what seemed the hundredth time. Minerva stood over his shoulder, reading along. 

“I don’t understand, Albus. Why are they keeping the baby? They have one on the way!” 

“Minerva, James makes a good point. The world is no place for a defenseless orphan. Look at it this way; James and Lily’s young child won’t be so alone in this burden that’s been placed on his shoulders.” 

“And another thing! Why are you putting so much stock into what that crazy Trelawney had to say? She’s a fraud, Albus.”

“Minerva, you weren’t in that room when she spoke. It was a real prophecy and I—“ 

Albus was cut off as a stag patronus bounded into the room with a short frantic message.

“The baby’s coming!” 

“Minerva, I do believe that we have a birth to witness,” Dumbledore said, standing up.

“Lead the way, Albus”

~~~***~~~  
Lily swore on her life that she was going to murder James then feed his body to a pack of wolves. She glared when the man in question told her to push. “Oh, since when did you become a mediwizard?” she asked ruefully.

James winced and said, “I was just repeating what the doctor said, you didn’t push when he said push.” 

“Oh, excuse me for having a roaring in my ears from all the screaming!”

“That was you screaming, love,” James pointed out gently.

“Because I’m giving birth to your bigheaded son!”

Sirius chuckled from his corner of the hospital room only to be smacked in the head by Remus. They both had to duck when Lily got her hands on something and threw it at their heads with alarming accuracy.

“Okay, Mrs. Potter, one more push and you’ll be a new mummy,” said the grandfatherly old mediwizard.

“Well, sort of," Sirius reminded, looking towards the door where Minerva held little Severus. The man had taken a shine to the baby, but it frustrated him that he could never get the kid to smile. Severus’ new parents had decided to give him his godparents at the same time as Harry. 

Lily pushed and with a final grunt, a different wail filled the air as the doctor came up hold a bloody, squalling, new baby. James cut the umbilical cord and the doctor cleaned and did the necessary measurements and weights. Then, after all that was done, little Harry was delivered to his mother, wrapped in a blue blanket. 

James then went out and grabbed the rest of the people waiting in the hall. The various people squeezed into the tiny room and cooed over the newborn.   
“Bad luck, James,” Sirius remarked. “Kid’s got your hair.”

“Better my hair than your ugly face,” James countered. 

Lily and Remus, who were used to their banter by now, just rolled her eyes and smiled. Severus, who hated loud noises and being closed in, started to fuss and Lily handed Harry off to be cooed over while she took Severus so she could calm him down. Lily made Remus Severus’ godfather and Sirius was made Harry’s godfather.

After all the ruckus had calmed down, Lilly presented Harry to Severus.

“Severus, this is your new little brother, Harry. Your job will be to protect him and love him with all of your little heart. He’ll need that for the days to come.”

“And Harry,” James chimed in. “Your job will be the same as his. Severus will have a lot on his shoulders being your brother.”

The family sighed and got ready to go home, for it was no longer safe to stay in the open hospital.

~~~***~~~  
“Albus, Albus!” Kingsley Shaklebolt shouted as ran through the corridors of Hogwarts looking for the Headmaster.

“Yes, Kingsley, I’m here. Would you like a lemon—“

“There’s no time for that now! The Potter’s house was just attacked! One of You-Know-Who’s spies must’ve overheard the prophecy concerning Harry. People are saying he is dead, but I’m not so sure about that.”

“Then there is no time to waste. Even though Voldemort is dead, I fear the worst for the Potters. Let us go.”

~~~***~~~  
Severus had no idea what was going on. One moment he was fast asleep in his crib, the next thing he knew, his mother woke him up by running into his and Harry’s room. He wasn’t going to complain. He reached for his mother, but she didn’t acknowledge him for a while, then she turned and scooped him up saying “be brave,” and then moved him to the same crib as his brother.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and a man whose face he couldn’t see walked in and started talking. His mother was saying something back and then there was a flash of green and his mother fell down. Severus crawled to the edge of the crib and tried to see where he went. Then he looked over and he saw the cloaked man pointing something at Harry. There was another flash of green and there was a huge boom. Both Harry and Severus screamed their displeasure at the loud noise and smoke. They only screamed louder when no one came to their aid. 

Soon enough, someone came crashing over the rubble. Severus was terrified, he didn’t know where his mum or dad were and the smoke hurt his eyes. 

“Oh, you poor little fellers! I s’ppose I’m ter take ye to Dubledore then? Righ’ then off we go!”

The big man hauled up Harry first, then Severus, they were wrapped in darkness. Somehow, Severus felt that the man wouldn’t hurt him or his brother, so he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First story unbeta'd so be gentle with my mistakes


End file.
